Make Me Yours
by Midorinrin chan
Summary: Semua berawal mula hanya dari sebuah keisengan kecil. Perasaan nyaman, garis pembatas yang semakin tidak terlihat dan Kejanggalan yang tidak lagi bisa diabaikan/"...aku tidak mau menjadi pembohong seumur hidupku.."/"Jadi.. apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan seseorang itu?"/"Membuatnya menjadikanku miliknya.. karena dia adalah milikku.."/#AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


**Make Me Yours**

**Pairing : **Akashi x Kuroko

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no basuke adalah milik fujimaki tadatoshi sensei

**Warning : **OOC, typo, gaje, bahasa tidak baku, dll

**#AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]**

Happy reading ~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tetsuya, kau melupakan ini.."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan dari suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya, sebuah cincin berwarna perak polos diletakkan pemilik suara ke atas meja Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko yang awalnya tengah melamunkan berbagai hal di dalam benaknya segera mengangkat wajahnya keatas untuk menatap sumber suara. Pemuda berambut merah senja didepannya segera tersenyum melihat wajah kagetnya.

"Kau akan kerepotan jika kehilangan ini, kan?"

Kuroko dengan cepat menyambar cincin berwarna perak itu dari atas mejanya dan segera memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kirinya. Wajahnya yang biasanya datar terlihat sedikit panik.

"Terimakasih, Akashi-kun.. tapi akan lebih baik bila lain kali kau.. tidak menyerahkannya secara terang-terangan begini.."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Akashi itu hanya kembali tersenyum.

"Benar juga ya.. akan repot jika rahasia kita ketahuan.."

Tatapan mata Kuroko segera menajam memandangi iris rubi di depannya. Dan pemilik iris rubi pun hanya menutup pelan kelopak matanya tanpa menghapus senyum di wajahnya.

"Aku paham, aku paham, aku minta maaf.."

Kuroko tidak merespon dan Akashi hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, karena kelasku akan segera dimulai, aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti, 'Kuroko'.."

Akashi pun segera melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan ruang kelas itu. Mata safir Kuroko terus memandangi sosok merah itu hingga dia keluar dari pintu kelasnya. Setelah itu, Kuroko pun segera menghela napasnya sambil membaringkan kepalanya keatas mejanya.

Sejak kapan ya, dia mulai selalu memerhatikan sosok merah itu hingga tidak bisa lagi dilihat? Dan sejak kapan juga ya, cincin perak yang seharusnya sangat berharga untuknya itu mulai selalu dia lupakan di tempat pemuda merah itu? Kuroko benar-benar tidak lagi tahu.

Dia ingat betul, bagaimana sikapnya dulu terhadap pemuda itu. Dia ingat betul bagaimana mereka berbicara tidak lebih dari sepatah, dua patah kata saja. Dia juga sangat ingat berapa banyak kali interaksi yang dulu mereka berdua lakukan hanya dengan hitungan jarinya.

Lalu sejak kapan, sikapnya terhadap Akashi mulai perlahan berubah? Sejak kapan dia mulai berbicara banyak di depan Akashi? Dan sejak kapan juga, dia tidak lagi bisa menghitung berapa kali mereka bertemu, berbicara dan berinteraksi?

Dan juga, bersamaan dengan perubahan yang terjadi itu, perasaannya sendiri juga mulai berubah. Dia tidak ingin mengakuinya. Dia tidak bisa. Karena bila dia melakukannya, hal yang sudah lama di bangunnya akan runtuh begitu saja tanpa sisa. Dan ketika itu terjadi, dia akan hidup dalam lembah penyesalan seumur hidupnya. Dia tidak mau itu.

Tidak. Sesungguhnya dia sudah sangat menyesali perbuatannya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka, keisengan yang dia lakukan saat itu akan berakhir seperti ini. Dia sungguh menyesali perbuatannya bahkan hingga saat ini.

Kenapa ya? Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Padahal sebenarnya maksudnya hanya ingin bercanda. Dan sesungguhnya subjek isengnya itu tidak harus Akashi. Siapapun boleh saat itu. Dia tidak masalah dengan siapapun. Hanya saja, Akashi kebetulan berada di tempat itu bersamanya di waktu yang salah. Hanya itu saja. Tidak ada alasan khusus apapun kenapa dia memilih Akashi. Segalanya sungguh hanya suatu kebetulan belaka.

.

* * *

.

_"Hey, mau jadi selingkuhanku?"_

_Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Kuroko. Tidak ada maksud khusus. Dia hanya sedang kesal dengan kekasihnya yang telah membatalkan janji mereka yang ke.. entahlah, seribu kalinya? Demi kegiatan klub di kampusnya bersama teman baiknya sendiri._

_Sesungguhnya Kuroko bukan tipe orang yang berhati sempit hingga akan mengkhianati kekasihnya sendiri hanya karena alasan kecil seperti itu. Dia tidak benar-benar mempermasalahkan bahwa kekasihnya, Ogiwara Shigehiro, melakukan aktivitas klub bersama teman baiknya, Kagami Taiga. Tidak, dia tidak kesal dengan hal itu. Dia bukan tipe orang yang semenyedihkan itu. Lagipula, mereka berdua adalah dua orang yang sama-sama dipercayai olehnya, mana mungkin dia curiga dengan hubungan kedua orang itu._

_Tapi, masalah utama yang membuatnya merasa kesal adalah, fakta dimana kekasihnya, Ogiawara, lebih mementingkan beraktivitas bersama teman baiknya, Kagami, daripada menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya di hari ulang tahunnya ini._

_Oke, mungkin itu juga sama-sama terdengar seperti alasan yang menyedihkan. Tapi apa boleh buat bila dia merasa seperti itu. Ogiwara saja sampai membatalkan janji kencan mereka pada tanggal 2 Agustus demi merayakan ulang tahun Kagami. Lalu kenapa dia tidak bisa bolos satu kali aktivitas klub demi merayakan ulang tahunnya juga? Tidak. Kenapa dia bahkan tidak mengucap selamat ataupun mengingat ulang tahunnya sama sekali?_

_Jadinya tidak heran bila dia kesal dengan kekasihnya itu kan? Dan tidak heran bila Kuroko Tetsuya mulai curiga kekasihnya dan teman baiknya sedang berselingkuh kan? Juga tidak heran bila dia meminta seseorang yang saat ini kebetulan berada didekatnya dan baru saja mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya untuk menjadi selingkuhannya kan? Dia yakin perbuatannya akan di maklumi oleh semua orang._

_Sayangnya, dia belum mau menjadi orang yang sangat menyedihkan hingga mengajak sembarangan orang untuk berselingkuh dengannya demi membalas dendam._

_"Hanya bercan-"_

_"Boleh.."_

_Kalimatnya terpotong. Kuroko pun membatu. Sejenak, dia merasa sesuatu telah menyumbat telinganya hingga memblokir ucapan pemuda berambut merah yang ada di depannya saat ini._

_"Ano.. Akashi-kun bilang apa?"_

_Pemuda yang dipanggilnya Akashi itu segera tersenyum._

_"Kau mengajakku berselingkuh kan? Kubilang boleh saja. Kenapa orang yang mengajak malah terlihat terkejut?"_

_Sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Akashi._

_Kuroko terdiam. Kenapa dia terlihat terkejut? Justru dia yang ingin bertanya kenapa dia tidak boleh terkejut. Selain karena fakta dia menyaksikan pemandangan Akashi Seijūrou yang sedang tertawa kecil di depannya saat ini, jawaban singkat atas permintaannya oleh Akashi juga sudah cukup membuat dia terkejut._

_Memang benar, dia yang mengajak Akashi berselingkuh duluan. Dan memang benar, dia sempat __sedikit__ berharap supaya ajakannya di terima. Tapi dengan sangat jujur, dia tidak pernah menyangka Akashi akan benar-benar menerimanya. Apalagi, seorang Akashi Seijūrou yang sangat terkenal berwibawa dan merupakan pacar idaman no. 1 para gadis di kampus mereka, menerima ajakan berselingkuh dengan seseorang yang tidak begitu di kenalnya dengan baik, mana sesama jenis lagi, bagaimana mungkin Kuroko tidak merasa terkejut._

_Kuroko segera dengan datarnya mencubit pipinya sendiri dengan kuat. Akashi sedikit terkejut melihat tingkah aneh tiba-tiba Kuroko. Akashi pun segera menaikkan alisnya dengan bingung._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kuroko?"_

_"Memastikan bahwa aku tidak sedang berhalusinasi mendengar Akashi-kun menerima ajakanku.."_

_Akashi berkedip beberapa kali melihat Kuroko, sebelum kemudian kembali tertawa kecil sekali lagi._

_"Apa-apaan itu?"_

_Kuroko sedikit terpana melihat tawa Akashi. Pipi yang dicubitnya dengan kuat terasa perih. Dia tidak berhalusinasi. Akashi benar-benar sedang tertawa di depannya. Dan Akashi juga benar-benar menerima ajakannya untuk berselingkuh. Rasanya sungguh aneh. Kuroko tidak tahu reaksi seperti apa yang harus ditunjukkannya. Dia hanya bisa diam dan tercengang di tempat saja._

_Akashi berhenti tertawa dan mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. Ruang kelas itu segera menjadi sunyi seketika. Kuroko bisa merasakan jantungnya mulai berdebar dengan tegang. Tangan Akashi mulai mengusap lembut pipi Kuroko yang memerah berkat dicubit tadi. Bibir Akashi pun segera menunjukkan sebuah senyuman yang membuat Kuroko menahan napasnya sejenak._

_"Ini bukan halusinasi.. lihat?"_

_Kuroko menelan ludahnya dengan tegang. Sentuhan tangan Akashi terasa hangat di wajahnya._

_"Kau benar-benar.. akan menjadi selingkuhanku?"_

_Senyum di wajah Akashi kembali terbentuk._

_"Sungguh.. bukankah ini permintaanmu?"_

_Kuroko sekali lagi hanya bisa terdiam. Sebuah konflik terjadi di benaknya. Sebagian dirinya merasa ingin menjelaskan pada Akashi bahwa tadi dia hanya bercanda saja dan ingin menyuruhnya melupakan semua ucapannya, dan sebagian lagi tergoda mengikuti alur dan membiarkan Akashi menjadi selingkuhannya. Dan pada akhirnya, pilihan kedualah yang menang dalam konflik batinnya._

_Kuroko pun menatap ragu mata Akashi._

_"Kalau begitu.. mulai sekarang Akashi-kun akan menjadi selingkuhanku?"_

_Akashi tersenyum._

_"Ya, aku adalah selingkuhanmu mulai sekarang, Tetsuya.."_

_Bersamaan dengan pernyataan itu, sebuah sentuhan lembut bibir Akashi terasa di bibir Kuroko. Kuroko terkejut, namun mengikuti alur, dia hanya menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman lembut itu._

_Sesungguhnya itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Karena meski telah berpacaran selama 6 bulan lebih dengan kekasihnya saat ini, hubungan mereka masih seperti anak SMP yang baru pertama kali berpacaran dan hanya berani melakukan sebatas bergandengan tangan saja. Dia tidak pernah mengira, orang yang akan menerima ciuman pertamanya bukanlah kekasihnya melainkan selingkuhannya. Ini sungguh aneh, tapi meski dia merasa bersalah karena telah melakukan pengkhianatan dibelakang kekasihnya, entah kenapa hubungan rahasia yang dia lakukan dengan kekasih gelapnya itu membuatnya berdebar-debar._

_Dia yakin dia masih mencintai Ogiwara. Dan dia yakin tidak ada perasaan apapun yang muncul terhadap Akashi. Karena itu, ini hanya akan menjadi permainan untuk menghabiskan waktunya selama dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Ogiwara._

_._

* * *

_._

"..ko? Kau tertidur? Apa filmnya sangat membosankan?"

Kelopak mata putih Kuroko perlahan terbuka dan menampakkan warna biru yang indah. Iris biru tersebut pun segera menangkap iris berwarna orange-coklat didepannya. Sesaat, iris tersebut terasa asing.

"Sei...? Ogiwara-kun..?"

Mata yang tadinya setengah terbuka segera terbuka sepenuhnya dengan kaget. Kuroko mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan panik sebelum kembali menatap Ogiwara.

"Maaf karena aku tertidur, Ogiwara-kun. Aku kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini"

Wajah Kuroko terlihat sangat bersalah. Ogiwara hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus pelan rambut biru pudar Kuroko.

"Bukan masalah, justru aku yang ingin meminta maaf karena mengajakmu nonton ketika kau sedang lelah. Kupikir karena kau bilang ingin menonton film ini, makanya aku mengajakmu mumpung lagi tidak ada kegiatan.. aku tidak tahu kau sering tidur malam karena mengerjakan tugas kuliah.."

Kuroko tersentak mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu. Dia pun segera menundukkan kepalanya kebawah dengan wajah yang terlihat semakin bersalah. Jantungnya terasa tidak tenang.

Dia tahu Ogiwara adalah tipe orang yang optimis dan ucapan yang baru saja di ucapkannya adalah murni pemikiran optimisnya. Namun entah mengapa ucapan tersebut terdengar seperti ucapan sarkasme baginya.

Memang benar, dia sudah sejak lama ingin sekali menonton film tersebut. Sayangnya, sejak pertama kali film tersebut muncul di bioskop, Kuroko sesungguhnya telah pergi menonton film itu bersama dengan seseorang yang sebaiknya tidak Ogiwara ketahui. Dan soal tidur malam karena mengerjakan tugas juga, Kuroko cukup merasa tersindir karena bukan itu alasan sesungguhnya, melainkan sesuatu yang memang lebih baik tidak Ogiwara ketahui saja.

Kuroko tahu bahwa Ogiwara sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Dan dia cukup tahu, ucapan Ogiwara itu tidak ada maksud menyindirnya sedikit pun. Meski begitu, dirinya tetap tidak bisa berhenti merasa tersindir karena kebohongan yang terus dia lakukan kepada Ogiwara.

"Sungguh.. aku minta maaf, Ogiwara-kun.."

Ogiwara yang tidak mengerti arti 'maaf' sesungguhnya yang dimaksud Kuroko hanya tersenyum dan menghela napasnya pelan.

"_Jaa, _kalau kau memang merasa bersalah, temani aku berbelanja dan buatkan makan malam untukku, bagaimana? Aku ingin sekali mencoba memakan masakanmu setidaknya satu kali saja.."

Dia tersenyum polos. Ogiwara tersenyum polos kepada Kuroko. Dan Kuroko bisa merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia merasa sangat bersalah, tapi yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah membalas Ogiwara dengan senyuman palsu yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi keahliannya.

"Aku mengerti, Ogiwara-kun.."

Aah, sungguh rendahan.

.

* * *

.

"Eh? Ano.. aku memang menyuruhmu untuk memasak apapun yang menjadi spesialisasimu tapi.. kenapa kita hanya membeli tahu putih semua? Apa yang terjadi dengan daging? Apa yang terjadi dengan sayuran? Apa yang kau coba masak untukku?"

Kuroko terdiam setelah memasukkan pack tahu putih yang ke lima ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya. Wajahnya bingung menatap Ogiwara.

"Bukannya sudah jelas? Aku akan membuat sup tofu, itu spesialisasi keduaku.."

Alis Ogiwara terangkat.

"Haa? Kenapa sup tofu? Dan, sup tofu yang aku tahu tidak memerlukan tahu sebanyak itu dan juga sepertinya mengandung daging dan sayuran. Lagipula, ini spesialisasi yang kedua? Apa yang terjadi dengan yang pertama?"

Kuroko meletakkan tangannya ke dagunya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hmm? Aku tidak yakin kau akan menyukai yang pertama.."

"Kenapa? Memangnya apa?"

"Telur rebus.."

Ogiwara segera terdiam dengan tampang 'Ah, begitu ya' dan dengan pasrah membiarkan Kuroko memilih bahan makanan sesukanya.

.

* * *

.

_"Lalu? Setelah melarangku membeli vanila shake dan menyeret paksa aku untuk menemanimu membeli bahan makanan, sekarang kau menyuruhku membuatkan makan malam untukmu?"_

_"Benar sekali"_

_Kuroko terdiam dan menarik dalam-dalam napasnya sebelum kembali menghembuskannya keluar sambil menatap tidak senang pemuda yang dengan santainya memerintah dirinya._

_" 'Benar sekali' apanya? Apa yang kau harap aku buatkan dari segunung pack tahu putih ini? Tidak. Sebelum itu, apa ini benar-benar bisa dibilang makan malam? Memangnya kau biksu yang hanya memakan tahu saja..!?"_

_Kuroko merasa perlu mencatat momen menakjubkan hari ini di buku harian jika suatu saat dia membelinya. Ini mungkin pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya dia melakukan tsukomi seperti ini. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Setelah beberapa minggu menjalin hubungan dibelakang kekasihnya dengan Akashi Seijūrou, Kuroko menyadari beberapa ketidak masuk akalan yang di miliki oleh Akashi._

_Kuroko menjadi teringat pepatah yang mengatakan, 'Tak Kenal maka Tak Sayang', dan merasa pepatah itu perlu di ganti menjadi, 'Tak Kenal maka Tidak Akan Pernah Sadar'. Karena Akashi yang selama ini dia tahu dan yang selama ini dia lihat, adalah orang yang memiliki tingkat rasionalitas tertinggi diantara semua orang yang pernah dikenalnya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka ada sisi yang irasional dari Akashi Seijūrou seperti sekarang ini._

_"Tidak hanya biksu yang boleh memakan tahu, Tetsuya. Dan setelah mengubah tahu itu menjadi sup tofu, itu sudah bisa disebut makan malam.."_

_Kuroko menghela napas pasrah melihat Akashi yang masih bersikeras memintanya membuat makan malam dengan tahu-tahu itu. Lagipula pemuda itu terlalu egois. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Kuroko pergi sebelum mendapatkan sup tofu yang sangat diinginkannya itu._

_"Asal tahu saja, ini pertama kalinya aku memasak (selain telur rebus), jadi jangan terlalu berharap soal rasanya ya.."_

_Kuroko membalikkan badannya dan bermaksud menyiapkan sup tofu dengan tahu-tahu yang ada diatas counter dapur itu. Namun Akashi segera tersenyum dan melempar sebuah pelukan senang kepadanya._

_"Jangan khawatir, kalau gagal, kita masih memiliki cadangan makanan lain, Tetsuya.."_

_Kuroko yang tengah berusaha membebaskan diri dari dekapan erat itu segera mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung._

_"Kau lupa kau hanya membeli tahu saja? Kau bahkan mengembalikan pack telur yang kuambil kembali ke raknya.."_

_Akashi tersenyum dan berbisik di sebelah telinganya._

_"Bukannya kau bilang kau ingin meminum vanila shake?"_

_Berhenti memberontak, Kuroko segera bertanya dengan penuh harap,_

_"Kau membelinya?"_

_"Tidak. Aku memilikinya.. vanila shake khusus untuk Tetsuya.."_

_Kuroko sempat merasa bingung sejenak, sebelum akhirnya wajahnya memerah begitu menyadari maksud Akashi._

_"Hh.. hentai!"_

_Akashi pun tertawa pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Kuroko._

_._

* * *

_._

"Uhhh.. ini yang kau sebut spesialisasimu?"

Ekspresi Ogiwara terlihat sangat horor memandang sepanci penuh sup tofu buatan kekasih tercintanya yang jauh terlihat seperti ramuan penyihir. Sementara Kuroko tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa dan hanya menatap datar sup tofu buatannya itu.

"Hmm.., ini aneh, aku tidak pernah gagal membuat sup tofu sejak kegagalan pertama saat pertama kali membuatnya.."

Ogiwara menatap ragu wajah Kuroko.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, sangat yakin. Mungkin karena Ogiwara-kun memaksaku memasukkan daging dan rumput laut kedalamnya makanya sup tofu ini gagal.."

"Jadi sekarang kau menyalahkanku?"

Ogiwara menatap sejenak wajah Kuroko yang (mungkin) sedang menyesali hasil masakannya. Tidak lama kemudian, dia segera menghela napas dengan pasrah.

"Mungkin rasanya tidak akan seburuk kelihatannya.."

Ogiwara pun dengan percaya dirinya menyendok satu sendok penuh kuah sup yang bagaikan bayangan neraka itu ke dalam mulutnya. Raut wajahnya segera berubah seketika itu juga. Dia pun buru-buru mengambil segelas air yang ada di sebelah piringnya dan meneguk air itu hingga habis tanpa sisa.

"Maaf Kuroko, kurasa sebaiknya sup ini di buang saja, aku akan menelepon layanan delivery dan memesankan kita sesuatu untuk makan malam.."

Sementara Ogiwara mulai menelepon delivery makanan, Kuroko segera mengangguk dan mengangkat sepanci penuh sup yang gagal itu ke wastafel di dapur. Perlahan, dia pun mulai menuangkan isi panci itu ke wastafel tersebut dan menatap datar masakan gagal yang mengalir turun dari panci itu. Sebuah serpihan ingatan melintas di benaknya.

.

* * *

.

_"..."_

_"..."_

_Suasana hening menyelimuti Kuroko dan Akashi yang tengah duduk diam di depan meja makan. Mata keduanya datar dan terpaku kepada panci yang ada diatas meja makan itu tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Shock telah mengambil ahli kemampuan mereka untuk berbicara ataupun bregerak. Mereka bahkan sangat bingung dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan terhadap isi panci yang... sebaiknya tidak dijelaskan. Akhirnya setelah berhasil mengembalikan ketenangan diri, Akashi mengeluarkan suaranya._

_"Yah, aku sudah mempersiapkan diri sejak Tetsuya mengatakan untuk tidak terlalu berharap dengan rasa. Tapi ini sedikit.. melewati ekspektasiku..?"_

_Kuroko tidak menjawab. Dia sendiri tidak menyangka akan melakukan hal yang kejam terhadap tahu-tahu polos yang tadi mereka beli. Beribu perasaan bersalah karena telah menyia-nyiakan bahan makanan dirasakannya meski tidak ditunjukkan dalam ekspresinya. Akashi yang melihat Kuroko yang dalam keadaan shock itu pun hanya bisa menghela napas singkat. Akashi pun akhirnya menyendoki isi panci yang entah masih layak disebut makanan atau tidak itu kedalam mangkuk kosong kecil miliknya. Kuroko merasa bingung._

_"Apa yang kau-"_

_"Jangan menilai buku dari cover, kan?"_

_Akashi pun mulai menyantap sup tersebut. Satu sendok pertama, Akashi tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. Begitu pula dengan sendok kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya. Kuroko mulai berpikir bahwa masakannya mungkin tidak seburuk kelihatannya. Dia pun mulai ikut mengisi mangkuknya dengan sup buatannya dan mulai memakannya. Namun begitu memasukkan sendok pertama kedalam mulutnya, warna wajahnya segera berubah. Kroko segera meletakkan kembali sendoknya kedalam mangkuknya dan segera mengambil air di sebelah piringnya sebelum meneguknya hingga habis._

_"Seijūrou-kun, tolong jangan memakan sesuatu yang rasanya sangat mengerikan seperti ini dengan wajah biasa dan membuat orang lain berharap..."_

_Kuroko merasa malu sekali karena sempat berpikir mungkin dia sedikit berbakat dalam memasak. Akashi pun hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung._

_"Apa maksudmu? Dilihat dari bentuk, warna dan aromanya saja sudah bisa ditebak, bagaimana kira-kira rasanya. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?"_

_Wajah Kuroko segera berubah kesal apalagi setelah melihat senyum penuh sindiran yang ditunjukkan Akashi._

_"Kalau begitu jangan dimakan! Kenapa kau terus memakannya!?"_

_Kuroko bangkit dari kursinya dan segera mencoba merebut mangkuk sup yang ada di depan Akashi. Namun Akashi segera mengangkat mangkuk tersebut dan dengan tenang terus memakan isinya._

_"Apa maksudmu kenapa? Bukannya sudah jelas? Ini dibuat untukku, apa yang kulakukan terhadap sup ini, adalah hak milikku, kan? Dan, haha, rasanya sungguh tidak enak.."_

_Komentar Akashi membuat Kuroko semakin menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal._

_"Makanya jangan dimakan! Aku benar-benar tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau kau sakit perut, Seijūrou-kun!"_

_Akashi tidak menhiraukan semua peringatan Kuroko dan terus memakan sup itu sambil sesekali tertawa kecil dan mengatakan 'tidak enak'. Sementara Kuroko tidak berhenti mengomelinya dengan berbagai ucapan-ucapan kesalnya. Dan itu mungkin makan malam terkacau yang pernah Kuroko alami seumur hidupnya._

_._

* * *

_._

Kuroko tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian itu. Dia ingat bagaimana keesokkan harinya, pada akhirnya Akashi tidak dapat datang ke kampus karena keracunan makanan. Dan dia juga ingat bagaimana dia juga terpaksa ikut bolos hari itu demi merawat Akashi di apartmentnya. Dia ingat bagaimana pertama kalinya Akashi Seijūrou yang penuh dengan harga diri itu terpaksa terbaring di tempat tidur dan mengandalkan dia sebagai satu-satunya harapan. Dan dia ingat.. bagaimana ketika sore tiba, Ogiwara menelponnya dengan khawatir karena tidak melihatnya di kampus.

_'Sepupuku sakit dan aku terpaksa merawatnya karena keluarganya tidak disini, maaf karena lupa memberitahumu, Ogiwara-kun. Kencannya.. lain kali saja..'_

Tawa Kuroko berhenti begitu mengingat kebohongannya saat itu. Matanya segera terarah pada sosok pemuda berambut coklat-orange yang kini duduk di ruang tengah apartment kecil ini sambil menonton Televisi. Perasaan bersalah yang dirasakannya tadi siang, kembali mengisi dirinya.

Sudah berapa banyak ya, kebohongan yang dia ucapkan pada kekasihnya itu? Mungkin sudah sangat, sangat banyak hingga Kuroko pun telah kehilangan hitungannya. Sejak awal, mungkin seharusnya dia segera mengakhiri hubungan dibelakang kekasihnya itu ketika kekesalannya kepada sang kekasih mulai mereda. Tapi dia terlalu terlena dengan permainan kecil yang dia mulai. Dia terlalu terlena hingga akhirnya dia sendiri mulai merasa nyaman dengan hubungan yang salah itu. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan hubungan itu. Dia tidak ingin.

Lagipula, tidak masalah kan? Selama tidak ketahuan, selama tidak ada yang sadar, selama semuanya terus seperti ini, dia akan terus, terus melanjutkan hubungan itu. Habisnya, apa boleh buat kan? Karena ketika dia bersama Akashi, entah kenapa semua perasaan bersalahnya hilang begitu saja dan dia segera merasa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkannya lagi.

.

* * *

.

Sapaan pertama yang di dengar Kuroko dari mulut Akashi hari ini adalah,

"Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Tuan kekasih?"

Dan respon yang Kuroko berikan pada selingkuhannya itu adalah,

"Menyenangkan.."

Setelah itu, keduanya saling berbagi ciuman singkat.

Itu sudah merupakan cara mereka mengucap 'halo' pada satu sama lain setiap kali bertemu. Bukan hal baru dan tidak terasa aneh lagi bagi mereka ketika memberi salam seperti itu. Karena sejak mereka bisa mengingatnya, ucapan itu telah dengan alaminya menjadi salam bagi mereka.

Benar, itu adalah salam yang normal bagi mereka selama satu tahun ini. Dan seharusnya masih tetap terasa normal hingga saat ini. Ya, seharusnya..

Dari yang bisa Kuroko ingat, salam itu masih terasa normal hingga akhir-akhir ini. Dia tidak ingat persisnya, yang jelas, salam yang seharusnya normal itu, entah sejak kapan terasa janggal baginya. Tidak, mungkin sejak awal kejanggalan itu sudah ada disana. Hanya saja Kuroko tidak pernah menyadari.. bukan, tidak pernah mau mengakui kejanggalan tersebut. Dan kini, kejanggalan itu tampaknya telah tumbuh terlalu besar untuk dia abaikan. Terlalu besar hingga terasa menyesakkan di dadanya.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi, kamis, jumat dan sabtu ya.. kau tidak akan datang kesini..?"

"Ya dan.. sepertinya hari minggu juga, karena hari sabtunya aku akan menginap di rumah Ogiwara-kun.."

"Hmm, begitu ya? Yah, semoga akhir pekanmu menyenangkan, Tetsuya"

Sebuah kecupan pelan mendarat di kening Kuroko. Setelah itu, setelah menunjukkan sebuah senyum manis, Akashi pun segera membetulkan posisi tidurnya dan mulai menutup matanya dengan tenang. Kuroko terus menatap Akashi yang berbaring disampingnya itu hingga Akashi terlelap.

Kesal. Dia merasa kesal. Kuroko tidak paham kenapa, tapi sebuah perasaan kesal merasuki dirinya begitu melihat wajah tenang pemuda disebelahnya. Kepalanya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Tanpa dia sadari, dia pun telah mendudukkan dirinya diatas perut datar Akashi dan membangunkan pemuda itu.

"Tetsuya? Apa yang kau laku-"

Tanpa menunggu Akashi menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Kuroko telah mencium paksa bibir yang bertanya itu. Lidahnya segera menginvasi rongga mulut Akashi dalam waktu singkat. Akashi tidak bereaksi. Ciuman itu murni ciuman satu sisi dari Kuroko saja. Kuroko menjilat, menggigit dan menghisap bibir tersebut, namun tidak mendapatkan reaksi apa-apa dari pemilik rambut merah itu. Rasa kesal Kuroko menjadi semakin memuncak saja.

Menyingkirkan Selimut yang ada diatas Akashi, Kuroko segera membuka paksa piyama yang dikenakan Akashi hingga semua kancing-kancingnya terlepas. Meski begitu, Akashi tetap tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Kuroko menggertak giginya kemudian mulai menggigiti perpotongan leher Akashi. Dia meninggalkan tanda merah disana dan terus menjilat turun hingga ke dada dan ke perutnya. Entah berapa banyak tanda merah yang telah tercetak di seluruh tubuh Akashi. Namun Akashi tetap tidak bereaksi.

Airmata pun mulai keluar dari iris biru langit milik Kuroko. Bibirnya telah menjauh dari area perut Akashi dan wajahnya telah terangkat menatap Akashi dengan ekspresi yang sangat rumit. Tangannya mengepal dan segera memukul-mukul dada bidang yang ada dibawahnya itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak marah? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa? Kenapa kau selama ini selalu terlihat tidak peduli? Kenapa? kenapa? Kenapa?"

Beribu kata 'kenapa' terus terucap dari bibir Kuroko. Tangannya tidak henti-hentinya memukul dada bidang itu dan airmatanya terus mengalir keluar dari mata birunya. Rasanya kesal sekali. Kuroko benar-benar merasa kesal dengan Akashi.

Akashi tidak bereaksi selama beberapa saat dan terus membiarkan Kuroko melakukan sesukanya. Hingga, tidak lama kemudian, tangannya akhirnya menahan kedua tangan Kuroko yang terus memukulnya dan berhasil membuat Kuroko berhenti berbicara sejenak. Mata safir yang mulai memerah dan dipenuhi airmata itu pun segera menatap mata rubinya. Akashi tersenyum.

"Tetsuya bertanya 'kenapa', tapi... bukankah lebih aneh lagi bila aku marah?"

Kuroko tersentak. Matanya melebar. Beberapa tetes airmata terjatuh mengenai kulit putih Akashi sebelum akhirnya berhenti mengalir keluar dari matanya. Keningnya mulai mengerut. Tangannya segera terjatuh pelan ke kedua sisinya begitu Akashi melonggarkan genggamannya. Kepalanya pun tertunduk.

Tidak salah. Akashi tidak salah. Ucapan Akashi tidak salah. Justru dia yang aneh karena merasa kesal dengan Akashi. Bukannya sejak awal Akashi memang sudah seperti itu? Kenapa dia harus marah sekarang? Akashi sungguh sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Dia tahu itu.

Dia yang sejak awal membuat garis pembatas diantara mereka berdua. Dan Akashi hanya mematuhi garis itu dan tidak pernah coba melewatinya. Akashi selalu sama seperti biasanya. Tidak berubah dan memainkan peran sebagai selingkuhannya dengan baik. Dia yang mengalami perubahan sehingga menjadi aneh. Benar, dia yang berubah.

Semuanya adalah kesalahannya. Karena garis pembatas yang membatasi mereka selalu terasa semakin kabur setiap harinya, dia menjadi bingung. Garis itu hanya menjadi buram bukan berarti tidak ada. Dan Akashi hanya mengingatkannya pada keberadaan garis itu.

"Sei... Akashi-kun benar.. akan sangat aneh bila kau marah.. aku yang aneh.. aku yang salah.. maaf.. sungguh.. aku benar-benar.. minta maaf.."

Akashi kembali bisa merasakan beberapa tetes airmata mengenai kulit perutnya. Tangannya bermaksud meraih tangan Kuroko, namun ucapan Kuroko segera membuatnya berhenti.

"Ayo berhenti.."

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata rubi Akashi dengan matanya yang telah membengkak.

"Ini aneh.. ini salah.. lagipula kita tidak bisa bermain selingkuh seperti ini selamanya.. kurasa aku.. sudah mencapai batasku.. karena itu, ayo kita berhenti.."

Akashi menatap wajah Kuroko sejenak. Tangan yang hampir menyentuh tangan Kuroko segera ditariknya kembali. Akashi pun segera menutup perlahan kedua kelopak matanya.

"Aku mengerti.. jika itu keinginanmu.. mari kita akhiri disini, 'Kuroko'.."

Kuroko merasa bisa mendengar suara sesuatu yang pecah didalam dirinya. Sesaat, dia merasa sangat sesak dan tidak bisa bernapas. Dunia mendadak terasa hening.

Ini adalah keputusan terbaik. Lagipula sejak awal hubungan yang mereka miliki memang tidak permanen. Hubungan antar orang yang sudah menikah saja ada yang tidak permanen, apalagi hubungan yang salah seperti ini. Memangnya apa yang diharapkannya? Bukannya dia sendiri sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat dicintanya?

"Kalau begitu, Akashi-kun.. aku akan mengembalikan kunci apartmentmu dan.. sepertinya aku tidak jadi menginap hari ini.."

Kuroko beranjak pergi dari atas tubuh Akashi. Mengenakan mantelnya yang dia letakkan diatas sofa yang ada di depan kasur Akashi, Kuroko segera merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengambil kunci yang ada di dalam saku tersebut. Dia pun meletakkan kunci tersebut keatas meja belajar Akashi sebelum berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kalau begitu.. selamat tinggal, Akashi-kun.."

Setelah itu, Kuroko pun segera membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan keluar dari kamar itu. Akashi pun menutup pelan kelopak matanya dan berbisik dengan suara terpelannya,

"Yah, selamat tinggal.."

.

* * *

.

Kuroko mengancing kemejanya sambil menatap kosong ke refleksi dirinya didepan cermin lemarinya. Matanya masih sedikit memerah dan terlihat membengkak. Dirinya sendiri seperti orang sekarat yang baru saja kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Bahkan mengancing satu saja kemeja bajunya terasa sulit baginya. Kuroko segera berdecak dengan kesal.

Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Dia ada janji dengan Ogiwara hari ini dan Ogiwara sudah menungguinya di depan rumahnya sejak tadi. Selama ini, bukannya kencan seperti ini yang selalu dinanti-nantikannya? Lalu apa yang dia perbuat sekarang?

Matanya mulai memandang kesal ke refleksi kancing bajunya yang terus tidak mau terkancing. Bukan hanya bangun kesiangan dan terlihat tidak segar. Dia juga sudah cukup lama mempersiapkan dirinya di kamar dan membiarkan Ogiwara menungguinya di bawah. Sejak kapan dia menjadi orang yang berantakan begini? Ahh, dia benar-benar tidak lagi tahu.

Menatap cukup lama kancing yang masih belum terkancing itu, entah mengapa dia menjadi mengingat kejadian semalam dimana dia membuka paksa piyama Akashi dan membuat seluruh kancingnya terlepas. Dan juga... kejadian dimana dia menggigiti seluruh tubuh Akashi sambil meninggalkan bekas-bekas merah di seluruh tubuhnya.

Tangan Kuroko segera berhenti mengancing kemejanya dan perlahan mulai menelusuri leher, dada, dan perutnya menggunakan jarinya. Kalau dia pikir-pikir lagi, meski mereka sering melakukan hubungan intim dan lainnya bersama, Akashi tidak pernah sekali pun meninggalkan tanda di tubuhnya. Benar, sekali pun tidak pernah. Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Dadanya pun kembali merasa sesak.

.

* * *

.

"Yo, Kuro... whoa! Apa yang terjadi dengan matamu? Kau menangis?"

Kuroko mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dan hanya membungkukkan badannya untuk menyapa Ogiwara.

"Selamat pagi, Ogiwara-kun. Maaf karena telah membuatmu menunggu lama.."

Ogiwara segera mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak menunggu lama sih, tapi, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak sambil menatap kekasihnya itu.

Yah, dia sudah menduga akan ditanya Ogiwara. Itu sudah tidak terhindarkan. Dan dia pun sudah menyiapkan alasan yang bagus untuk menjawab kekasihnya itu.

"Semalam aku menonton drama di TV dan sedikit terbawa suasana.."

Yup, sebuah kebohongan. Berbohong sudah menjadi keahliannya. Ogiwara hanya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Biasanya Kuroko akan merasa bersalah setelah berbohong. Sayangnya kali ini perasaannya terlalu berantakan untuk merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau orang yang sesensitif itu, Kuroko.."

Ya, Ogiwara tidak akan menyangkanya, karena dia memang bukan orang yang akan menangis hanya karena menonton drama murahan di televisi.

Seperti biasa, Ogiwara percaya dengan kebohongannya dan tertawa dengan polosnya. Kuroko tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi karena setelah ini dan seterusnya, dia tidak akan pernah berbohong lagi pada Ogiwara. Benar, tidak akan pernah lagi. Semuanya telah kembali normal.. kan?

"Hey, soal tempat yang akan kita kunjungi, sebenarnya aku... Kuroko!?"

Ogiwara terdiam dengan wajah heran begitu melihat kekasihnya itu menatap kosong ke depan dengan wajah datarnya sambil meneteskan airmata. Dengan panik dia segera menyeka airmata yang keluar tersebut dan bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Kuroko? Kenapa, Kuroko? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau sakit?"

Kuroko menahan tangan Ogiwara dan menjauhkannya dari wajahnya.

Apanya yang tidak akan pernah berbohong lagi? Bukannya dia justru malah akan menjadi pembohong seumur hidupnya?

"Maaf, Ogiwara-kun.. aku berbohong.. aku berbohong.. soal alasan aku menangis semalam, soal alasan kenapa aku selalu terlihat lelah di pagi hari setiap kali bertemu denganmu, soal kenapa aku tertidur di bioskop saat itu, aku bohong.. semuanya bohong.. aku.. tidak ingin bersama Ogiwara-kun..."

Ogiwara terdiam menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Kuroko hanya terus menangis dan mulai menceritakan satu per satu kebohongannya kepada Ogiwara. Ogiwara tidak merespon dan terus mendengarkan semua cerita Kuroko sampai akhir. Kata demi kata dicernanya dengan baik di dalam benaknya hingga selesai.

"...Karena itu.. aku tidak mau menjadi pembohong seumur hidupku.. aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap Ogiwara-kun.. karena yang selama ini selalu bersama denganku dan yang selalu memerhatikanku.. bukan Ogiwara-kun..."

Situasi segera hening sejenak dan hanya isak tangis Kuroko yang terdengar diantara mereka berdua. Kuroko tidak berani menatap Ogiwara. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat ujung bajunya. Tubuh kecilnya mulai bergetar. Namun dia segera kaget begitu merasa Ogiwara menepuk kepalanya dengan pelan. Matanya segera melebar begitu melihat Ogiwara tersenyum lembut ketika dia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ogi..wara.. kun?"

Ogiwara menghela napasnya.

"Kau tidak perku meminta maaf padaku.. justru aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf.. kau benar soal hubunganku dengan Kagami, maaf karena selama ini membohongimu juga. Sebenarnya, aku sudah beberapa kali berpikir untuk putus denganmu.. kurasa, sepertinya hari ini harinya ya?"

Kuroko memandang tidak percaya kepada Ogiwara. Dia bahkan sampai tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi setelah mendengar pernyataan mengejutkan itu. Ogiwara hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Karena itu, kau tidak perlu memperdulikan soal aku dan pergilah ke tempat 'Akashi' ini.. kau.. ingin bertemu dengannya kan?"

Kuroko masih belum sepenuhnya paham dengan keseluruhan situasi. Tapi soal ingin bertemu dengan Akashi, itu adalah kenyataan. Dia memang sangat ingin melihat Akashi saat ini juga.

"Perrgilah, Kuroko.."

Menatap sejenak mata kecoklatan Ogiwara, Kuroko segera menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Ogiwara sendiri di depan rumahnya. Senyum Ogiwara segera memudar begitu Kuroko tidak lagi terlihat oleh matanya. Kepalanya pun segera tertunduk setelah itu.

"Siapa yang berselingkuh denganmu, bodoh?"

Sebuah tangan besar memukul pelan kepala Ogiwara. Ogiwara tidak bereaksi dan hanya tertawa pelan sambil berkata,

"Maaf.. tapi sepertinya, cincin yang kusuruh bawa tidak lagi diperlukan, Kagami.."

Pria tinggi berambut merah yang dipanggil Kagami itu menghela napasnya.

"Burger atau ramen? Aku akan mentraktirmu.."

Ogiwara tersenyum.

"Aku mau sushi.. foie grass dan boeuf bourguignon juga terdengar enak.."

"Kau mencoba menghabiskan uang kuliahku?"

Ogiwara tertawa kecil. Apakah itu tawa sungguhan atau tawa yang dipaksa keluar, sebagai orang yang terdekat dengannya pun, Kagami sama sekali tidak bisa menebak. Yang jelas dia tahu, sahabatnya memerlukan seseorang disampingnya saat ini.

"Creme brulee sebagai dessert juga tidak terdengar buruk"

"Makanya, apa kau mau menghabiskan uang makan satu bulan ku?"

Ogiwara kembali tertawa. Setelah itu keduanya pun berjalan pergi dari tempat itu sambil terus memperdebatkan apa yang harus mereka makan. Yah, mungkin Ogiwara tidak akan terlalu depresi hari ini.

.

* * *

.

Kuroko berlari memasuki gedung apartment mewah tempat Akashi tinggal. Tangannya dengan buru-buru menekan tombol lift berkali-kali. Sayangnya screen kecil diatas lift itu menunjukkan angka 24 yang berarti akan masih lama untuk lift itu terbuka dan bisa digunakannya.

Kuroko segera berdecak pelan sebelum berbalik dari lift itu dan berlari menuju tangga yang terletak tidak jauh dari lift. Beberapa orang yang ada disana menatapnya heran. Namun Kuroko tidak memperdulikannya. Saat ini keinginannya untuk bertemu Akashi terlalu besar untuk dia peduli dengan tatapan orang lain.

Napasnya mulai tersengal begitu menaiki anak tangga lantai ketiga. Masih 27 lantai lagi hingga dia mencapai lantai dimana Akashi berada. Dia sedikit mengutuk pemuda itu untuk terlalu kaya sehingga menempati apartment lantai teratas*.

(*note: semakin tinggi kamar apartment terletak, semakin mahal juga sewa kamarnya)

Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa dia harus terburu-buru. Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Akashi secepat mungkin. Perasaannya mengatakan, jika tidak cepat, dia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Akashi lagi selamanya. Entahlah, mungkin itu hanya perasaan paranoid-nya saja. Tapi sungguh, perasaannya tidak akan bisa tenang sebelum melihat wajah arogan Akashi saat ini juga.

Kaki Kuroko terasa mati rasa begitu dia mencapai lantai tertinggi. Dan entah sudah berapa kali dia menabrak beberapa orang-orang di koridor lantai itu. Dia bahkan telah dimarahi berkali-kali oleh orang-orang yang ditabraknya. Meski begitu, dia tetap tidak memelankan langkah kakinya.

Jantung Kuroko berdebar kencang begitu mencapai depan pintu silver familiar yang selama setahun ini selalu dikunjunginya. Dia tidak tahu apakah debaran itu dikarenakan dia berlari terlalu cepat tadi atau pun berkat rasa gugupnya saat ini. Dia tidak tahu. Tapi dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan satu detik pun waktunya saat ini. Tangannya segera menekan bel disebelah pintu berkali-kali sambil mulai menggedor pintu tersebut.

Selama beberapa menit pertama, Kuroko tidak mendapat respon apa-apa dari balik pintu itu. Dia sempat berhenti menggedor dan merasa kecewa sejenak karena berpikir bahwa pemilik ruangan mungkin sedang tidak ada. Namun rasa kecewa itu segera sirna begitu pintu tersebut terbuka tidak lama kemudian dan menampakkan sosok merah yang sangat dirindukannya.

Sebut dia mendramatisir, tapi sungguh, dia benar-benar rindu dengan pemuda merah itu hingga langsung memeluknya satu detik setelah pintu terbuka dan menyebabkan mereka berdua terjatuh ke lantai dengan dia berada diatas pemuda itu.

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mengabaikan namanya yang disebut dengan nada penuh tanya dari suara yang sudah sangat familiar ditelinganya itu dan hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya terhadap Akashi.

"Seijurou-kun! Seijurou-kun! Seijurou-kun!"

Banyak hal yang ingin dia sampaikan pada Akashi sebenarnya. Namun untuk saat ini, bibirnya entah kenapa hanya mampu menyebut nama yang sangat dirindukannya itu berulang kali. Dan untuk Akashi sendiri, dia benar-benar tidak bisa memahami situasi saat ini dan hanya bisa terdiam dengan bingung sebelum akhirnya menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala biru pudar yang membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan lehernya.

"Tetsuya, apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana kencanmu dengan tuan kekasih?"

Ahh, sapaan yang selalu di dengarnya setiap kali mereka bertemu. Dan dia juga telah menyiapkan balasan untuk sapaan itu di dalam benaknya.

"Tidak menyenangkan... Sungguh.. tidak menyenangkan. Karena bayangan seseorang terus muncul di dalam benakku.."

Tangan Akashi berhenti menepuk kepala biru itu. Dia terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali bertanya,

"Oh? Seseorang yang seperti apa?"

"Seseorang berambut merah yang arogan dan diluar dugaan merupakan penggila tofu. Seseorang yang selama ini selalu bersamaku dan menemaniku melakukan berbagai hal. Seseorang yang sangat egois dan selalu melakukan semena-menanya terhadapku tapi.. tidak pernah membuatku menjadi miliknya. Seseorang yang sangat, sangat kusukai selama satu tahun ini..."

Bersamaan dengan pernyataan terakhirnya, Kuroko pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata rubi yang ada dibawahnya. Kedua mata pun beradu pandang sejenak.

"Jadi.. apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan seseorang itu?"

Akashi bertanya. Kuroko tersenyum sambil meneteskan airmata yang entah kapan mengalir keluar dari mata birunya.

"Membuatnya menjadikanku miliknya.. karena dia adalah milikku.."

Jari putih kecil Kuroko pun segera menyentuh lembut bekas merah yang ada di leher Akashi.

"Hmm.. kalau begitu, kurasa dia akan senang hati melakukan itu, karena sudah lama dia ingin memilikimu.."

Setelah mendengar ucapan itu, hal berikutnya yang Kuroko tahu adalah leher putihnya yang tiba-tiba terasa mendapatkan sebuah sengatan kecil dan bekas merah yang sama dengan Akashi. Setelah itu, mata biru dan rubi kembali bertemu pandang sebelum sama-sama tertutup begitu kedua bibir saling bersentuhan.

_"Aku mencintaimu dan jangan harap akan pernah melepaskanmu karena kau adalah milikku dan tanda merah ini buktinya.."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

Haloo, Midorin disini ~

dan... waaaahhh.. apa ini yang saya tulis!? *intropeksi diri*

maaf karena ceritanya terlalu cliche dan banyak dramanya, berhubung midorin pecinta cerita cliche.. hoho.. jadi harap maklum yah ~

Fic ini midorin dedikasikan untuk **#AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]** meski sebenarnya akakuro week uda lewat, tapi ga masalah, buat midorin, setiap hari adalah hari akakuro.. (maklum.. maniak tingkat dewa) hohoho ~

Terakhir, terimakasih karena telah membaca fic aneh ini, saya siap di kritik habis2an #masokis

Soshite, arigatou ne ~


End file.
